


候鸟

by HailCanineteeth



Category: GOT7, 谦宜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailCanineteeth/pseuds/HailCanineteeth
Summary: 他不是他的候鸟。但他是他的太阳。
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 13





	候鸟

《候鸟》  
文/虎牙万岁

十月初，一只白色的鸟在金有谦家里的窗台上待了一个周。不怎么怕他接近，却在进食的时候保持距离，等他走开好一会儿才会接近那堆特意被掰开成碎片的全麦吐司——拍专辑图片时每日食谱里阴魂不散的减肥好物，对金有谦来说味同嚼蜡却意外地得到了那只鸟儿的青睐。

后来的某一天，巡演结束回到家却再也不见那个白色的影子。午后三四点准时在窗户边等待投喂的鸟，金有谦等了好几天也没有再见到。

它走了，不会回来那种走。谷歌说它叫红嘴鸥。

“还没来得及给你取个名字呢”，金有谦对着那堆被雨淋湿了也无鸟问津的面包屑自言自语。比起教科书上冰冷的种群定义，他也不知道自己莫名奇妙想给对方取个名字的遗憾从何处而来。

好不容易终于有个长点的假，连日来枯燥疲倦的巡演在南半球的暖风里短暂结束。

浴缸里的水线慢慢上升，雾气侵蚀了整块镜面。段宜恩站在花洒下淋浴，偶尔溅起来的水滴斑驳了底部的毛玻璃，那节清晰能看见的纤细笔直的小腿让金有谦想起那只无情飞走了的小白。

“谦呀，好了吗”  
“嗯？嗯，好了，哥出来吧”

段宜恩极度怕冷，一秒钟都不想暴露在没有热水的空气里。金有谦家的浴缸是冬月的天堂，怕冷还爱玩水，浴缸虽小但胜在温暖，段宜恩在某些时刻能幼稚得令小区隔壁幼稚园的小朋友汗颜。

半个小时前，金有谦接到林在范打过来的电话说段宜恩喝了酒，念叨着要来他家玩水说快到了让他赶紧去准备。洗完澡出来，林在范正好关了门把钥匙放在玄关的鞋架上，段宜恩安静地待在他宽厚的背上，金有谦把他接过来的时候他还清醒着，没忘笑着讲一句在蹦米路上小心。

倒不至于醉，只是会比平时粘人些，跟没有手似的要弟弟给他脱衣服，贴着热源不肯让金有谦离开，得到这样没法就玩水的无力威胁后才乖乖站在莲蓬头下冲水。

他像个颐指气使难以捉摸的贵太太，不许金有谦用张开腿的姿态抱着他因为会被那根抵到后背。段宜恩从不会察觉自己在浴缸中占据的面积就像这段关系里倾斜的天平，他这端是铅块。

健身房让金有谦的斜方肌变得漂亮又紧实，段宜恩喜欢这块枕头，兴奋起来他会用虎牙沿着边缘啃咬，带着让对方不得不在意却又不至于难受的力度。他是金有谦的性启蒙老师，也是唯一收获学习成果的检验者。

金有谦在第一次能把他轻松地抱起来那天用自己身上最硬的部位贯穿了他无数个夜里春梦的对象——隐秘而伟大。奶味尚未褪去就敢在段宜恩耳边一边用力挺动一边念叨说自己终于长大了。

那只穿过浴剂融化散落开乳白色泡沫的手像一尾灵动的鱼游在走在水面之下细腻饱满的胸膛。同样感谢健身房，金有谦没有戏耍乳头的癖好，却唯独似童年缺乏母乳的婴童那般迷恋着段宜恩放松时柔软的乳房——他丝毫不在意其实是胸肌。他肆意妄为把那两坨无辜的软肉摆弄成任意形状，像撒欢的狗狗那般用鼻尖轻蹭段宜恩酒后红艳的耳骨，湿热的舌头色情地舔弄着他干净的耳蜗。

金有谦不确定自己是不是唯一一个知道段宜恩弱点的人——把耳朵摆弄舒服了就可以提平常任性到过分的要求。他用舞蹈比赛奖金换了一枚黑曜石，然后在某个夜里磨了许久才征得主人同意像盖章那般扎进耳洞里。隔日却不见踪影，取而代之的是跟林在范一人一只的月牙耳钉。段宜恩亲亲他因为质疑不满而嘟起来的唇，放低声音说过敏了好痒才摘下来的，生怕小奶狗不信还掀开衣领朝着冷白皮哈气，“比这个还痒”。在生气之前金有谦先认了输，心里给自己加油打气总有一天他的军旗会插到段宜恩的领地里。

“谦这么喜欢哥吗”，段宜恩突然转过身坐在他身上并张开双手环着他的肩，放大的五官精致立体，段宜恩仿佛从来都没有狼狈时刻，轻快的语气里尽是得意，“还没有摸过你就已经这么硬了”。并不是酒精的作用，段宜恩在性爱游戏里总是不太知羞的，所以两人搬进来之前又加了一层隔音板。

金有谦捏了一把泡沫，用四根手指夹着把黏腻送进窄窄的甬道里。在段宜恩翻身之前他就在开拓疆域了，宽扁的大拇指指腹按压敏感的会阴，那是能让他哥蜷缩呻吟的无耻伎俩。意外地很享受前戏那种微妙又漫长的过程，尚不怎么贪吃，他准许弟弟用一两根手指搅得自己的精神翻天覆地。

薄薄的上唇已经被欺负肿了，酒意随着热气蒸发出来，比微醺更过一点，涣散的瞳孔是被驯服的信号。“谦有多爱哥，哥难道不知道吗”，荤话的刺激让金有谦立即结束了温柔的调情，扶起滚烫的阴茎戳刺臀缝里准备好久的小洞，哪怕是青涩的第一次他也克制住了第一棒就全垒打——段宜恩比起怕冷更怕疼。

即使扩张过却也不敢拿对方开玩笑。金有谦觉得段宜恩是上帝派来勾自己魂的，湿热紧致的肠道像是为自己量身定做的阴茎套，哪怕捅得松软了些许被哭声逼出来再次捅进去的时候也紧得不行。右手箍紧窄腰怕他失力滑下去，左手掰开圆润的臀瓣方便进得更深。

下唇被含在嘴里碾磨，上下耸动的不便让段宜恩收紧了抱着对方脖子的双臂，呻吟从无法紧闭着的齿关漏出来，他觉得自己快要窒息了，那根灵巧的舌头却不放过自己。体内的物愈发膨胀——他曾经调戏说弟弟的蘑菇头是自己身体的前列腺探测仪，因为跳舞而比常人柔韧度更好的腰也在一次次实战里给他满足的性体验。

在担心段宜恩跪在浴缸里的双膝被磨破之前被一次用力坐下的深吞夹紧榨出首次后，金有谦抱着疲惫的哥哥简单冲洗了一下，战场便从浴室转到卧室的大床上——两人一起在宜家挑了好久。

他没穿拖鞋，湿漉漉的脚掌踩到了进浴室前从段宜恩身上脱下来的，林在范的外套。

也是在第一次能够合法喝酒之后，金有谦学会了深喉，他笨拙地用自己的方式取悦哥哥，为自己争取到了整晚抱着段宜恩睡觉的奖励。那时候他甚至不知道收紧牙齿，差点让段宜恩生生揪下一把头发。如今却已经能用熟练的力度吸吮对方同样热烫的肉棒，他用舌尖描绘每一道因为充血而鼓胀的筋脉，抬眼就能看见哥哥情动的眼眸。哪怕段宜恩会嫌弃那股子腥味，金有谦还是会每次给他口交的时候都把浓稠的精液尽数吞下，但那也意味着等到全部结束后得再去乖乖刷个牙才能吻他了。

拿了自己抱着睡觉长大的软枕垫在段宜恩腰下，整根被吃进去后金有谦俯下身去继续折磨昏昏欲睡的对象。不做造型的头发软塌塌的，段宜恩细长的手指轻轻摩挲他的头皮，被操得格外舒服，嘟囔着轻一点却自觉得挺了挺腰。

第二次就不准内射，他的哥哥实在太累了。金有谦再次洗漱回来拿了毛巾轻柔地给段宜恩清理，左腿内侧留了一个紫红的血印，本来是舍不得的，在段宜恩终于答应一起去纹身后被高兴冲昏了头脑。即便这面军旗只能插在谁都看不见的地方，却总也抗战胜利了。

后半夜被突然接近的“冰棍”弄醒，段宜恩无意识地将冰冷的双脚任性地贴在他的腿上。他拢了拢被子，突然就否定了之前的想法——段宜恩不是候鸟，他才是哥哥唯一的热量来源。

两个人第一次越过队友和兄弟的界限，是几年前酒店暖气坏了的一个冬夜。金有谦在黑暗里听着哥哥牙齿发颤的声音，按亮灯搬走床头柜，然后把两张床拼起来，一米五宽一个人睡足够两个大男孩又有点挤。“哥，我身上可暖和了”，他试探地掀开段宜恩的被窝钻进去，长手长脚裹住被冻坏了的身体，没有被推开，也没有被骂。那段性爱旅程结束后，段宜恩从邮差包里找到一枚戒指套在他的左手食指上，什么话也没说就揽着他的腰睡了。

在那之后每一次在酒店里度过的夜晚，他就成了对方下意识会伸手寻找的热源。那只红嘴鸥会跟着南迁的温暖离开，而他的哥哥，却会在无论多晚的深夜里也记得回到属于两人的公寓。

金有谦撩开段宜恩许久未剪的额发印下一个清浅的吻。在沉沉睡去之前，他幼稚地捡起地上那件熟悉却刺眼的飞行员夹克扔进了脏衣篮里。

他不是他的候鸟。  
但他是他的太阳。

—完—


End file.
